


"Group Chat"

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Happy Ending, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of how Jorge and Marc ended up in Alcarras</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Group Chat"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!! Always <3

_Marc created the group “Alcarras”_

_Marc added you to the group “Alcarras”_

_Marc added Alex, Tito!!!, and Hector to the group “Alcarras”_

Marc: Hi guys. Supermotard plan still on for tomorrow?

Alex: Yeah sounds good

Marc: Meet you there at 930?

Alex: Yup

Marc: Hector FYI for press, Jose Luis for social

_Alex added Jose Luis to the group “Alcarras”_

Marc: Tito if you want in, feel free

Alex: I can pick you up

Tito!!!: Thanks but I can’t

Alex: Ok no worries

_Tito!!! left the group “Alcarras”_

Marc: Tbh I really can’t be arsed to train  
Marc: I’m tired and worried about this shoulder  
Marc: Need to not make groups at night!  
Marc: Hi friends, just ignore me  
Marc: I’m so bored up here and Lucia went home  
Marc: Don’t know if she’s coming back  
Marc: Everything seems a bit fucked  
Marc: Yes ive been drinking a bit  
Marc: Bet Valentino’s fucking snorted Colombia by now  
Marc: Pfff  
Marc: Spam spam spam  
Marc: Wait you added Jose Luis

Jose Luis: Thanks…

Marc: No I added you already  
Marc: Thanks for replying to my pain  
Marc: Dick

Jose Luis: No you didn’t

Marc: Who the fuck did I add then?

Jorge: Hi…. 

Marc: Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk  
Marc: …………..

Jorge: Love you too!

Marc: Ahhh leave

Jorge: Who’s Lucia?

Marc: Leave the group! Just because you begin with a J!

Jorge: Hahahaha

Marc: Jorge…

Jorge: You’re the admin, idiot

Alex: Don’t call him an idiot

Jorge: Be quiet, junior

Jorge: Only joking, much respect 

Alex: Yeah sure

Jorge: Yeah, really  
Jorge: I’m not the rider snorting half of Colombia jajajaja  
Jorge: Screeshotted btw

Marc: Fuck off

Jorge: Make me

Marc: You want a re-run?

Jorge: Of which bit?

Marc: You know which bit

Jorge: I only remember how my name sounds when I pull your hair

Alex: Whattttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marc: Lol nice try

Jorge: pic.jpg

Marc: Fuck you.

Jorge: Again?

Marc: Are you serious?

Jorge: In what sense

Marc: I bet you didn’t even check who’s in this fucking group

Jorge: Yes I did. Hector knows because Hector picked me back up when you fucked off without a word

Jorge: Alex is your brother. Tito left. And Jose Luis you already told me you fucked.

Alex: If I drink a whole bottle of vodka, will I go back in time?

Jose Luis: Ok I’ll see you tomorrow and have a good evening.

_Jose Luis left the group “Alcarras”._

_Hector left the group “Alcarras”._

Marc: I don’t believe this

Jorge: I can’t believe YOU

Alex: Marc I’ll talk to you tomorrow…bye Jorge..

_Alex left the group “Alcarras”._

Marc: What the fuck do you think you’re doing?

Jorge: Sticking up for myself a bit  
Jorge: You walked all over me once, there’s no way you’re doing it again

Marc: What!!! We had fun then I went home!

Jorge: Sure. You know it’s only us in here now right? So you can be honest

Marc: I am being honest!

Jorge: Like phillip island 2015 honest? Or Valencia?

Marc: SAME THING. HONEST. Fuck you, Lorenzo!

Jorge: You already did.

Marc: Not quite that way round, loverboy  
Marc: You seriously fucking think I did that

Jorge: Which bit?

Marc: Any of it! 

Jorge: Ok last year no, just wanted to piss you off

Marc: Great plan. Well done, it worked SO WELL

Jorge: Good. You fucking deserve it.

Marc: Why are you so fucking bitchy?

Jorge: Because you used me and then fucked off?

Marc: Used you?!! DID WE GET MARRIED OR SOMETHING? SORRY I MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN  
Marc: BECAUSE WE DIDN’T

Jorge: Not the point. To make people an experiment is really unfair

Marc: You think you were an experiment. Seriously.

Jorge: Yeah I figured it out. Wasn’t hard.

Marc: Was very hard! Because I´m fucking gay! And we had great sex! So what are you so angry about!

Jorge: You’re gay? Sure. Lucia?

Marc: Yes I’m gay. She’s a friend. You’re the third guy I’ve slept with. First guy was more longer term.  
Marc: You were the best fuck.  
Marc: Now can you stop and just carry on with your life, please

Jorge: What the fuck

Marc: What?

Jorge: You’re gay. Like fully gay

Marc: Yes. Now fuck off. I had good memories of that before this clusterfuck

Jorge: Yeah same, except for where you just disappeared in the morning and then ignored me

Marc: I didn’t ignore you! You’re a rival!

Jorge: Yeah because you’ve used my number a lot.

Marc: Ok seriously you wanted to wake up in that situation?

Jorge: Why not…

Marc: So fucking awkward! And then I would have had to leave the same except with even more shame!

Jorge: You’re ashamed of sleeping with me

Marc: No! I’d be ashamed of going home and knowing you didn’t want me!

Jorge: What?!

Marc: Did you want me to stick around and be your boyfriend for the day or what?

Jorge: I would hate for you to be my boyfriend

Marc: Thanks. Same.

Jorge: But you could have said goodbye or had breakfast or something

Marc: Why?

Jorge: Because?

Marc: Because what? Like I said, I thought I’d save you the trouble of throwing me out

Jorge: Why would I throw you out?!

Marc: Because you were done with me

Jorge: Done with you?!

Marc: Well yeah

Jorge: I wouldn’t have thrown you out

Marc: Just pushed

Jorge: No…

Marc: No?

Jorge: Why would I? I don’t gain much from that, do I?

Marc: Oh great so what would you have gained from me staying?

Jorge: Well we’ll never know now, will we

Marc: Ok fine fuck off

Jorge: Fine

Marc: Ok no come back

Jorge: Urgh what

Marc: What would you have gained?

Jorge: Time to hang out with you, maybe breakfast in bed…who knows

Marc: You wanted THAT

Jorge: I didn’t really think about it because I didn’t really expect to be waking up alone

Marc: Seriously

Jorge: Why would I not?  
Jorge: Have you spent time with you?

Marc: What?

Jorge: It’s not a bad experience  
Jorge: Sleeping with you even less so

Marc: Thanks I think…

Jorge: So no I didn’t want you to leave. I didn’t think you’d want to

Marc: I didn’t want to

Jorge: So why did you?

Marc: Assumed wrong

Jorge: Great so here we are

Marc: Yeah fine it’s all my fault

Jorge: Well it’s not my fault, I was asleep

Marc: I didn’t feel like you wanted that

Jorge: You didn’t ask  
Jorge: Before you do now, yeah I kind of did want that  
Jorge: But it’s fine

Marc: Doesn’t sound fine

Jorge: I don’t have the energy for this right now ok? I’ll talk to you soon

Marc: Seriously

Jorge: It hurt and it still hurts a bit and we’re going round in circles. I’ll talk to you soon

Marc: Are you coming tomorrow?

Jorge: What?

Marc: To Alcarras. I invited you by mistake now I’m inviting you for real

Jorge: Don’t think that’s a good idea

Marc: Thought you wanted to spend time with me?

Jorge: Do you always have to be right?

Marc: Yes

Jorge: Fine ok whatever.

Marc: Jorge  
Marc: Hello?  
Marc: I was only joking…  
Marc: Don’t be silent…we only just managed to be a bit honest

Jorge: I’m going to sleep

Marc: Seriously just stop it

Jorge: I’m not doing anything. 

Marc: You’re making me feel bad

Jorge: Not on purpose. 

Marc: Ok fine

Jorge: Seriously Marquez just let it go and leave me alone

Marc: Thought that’s what you didn’t want  
Marc: Hello  
Marc: Jorge

Jorge: I’m going to sleep. Shut up

Marc: Ok fine if you want to be like that. I’ll see you at 930.

Jorge: Fine.

Marc: Was that a yes

Jorge: Fuck off

Marc: Fine

Jorge: See you tomorrow

Marc: See you tomorrow.

Jorge: Night xx

Marc: Night … zzz  
Marc: Sorry meant xxxx

Jorge: Hmm

Marc: xxxx

Jorge: xxx

*

Marc: We’re on the way! Sorry running a bit late 

Alex: We…

Marc: Special guest…

Alex: Oh God

Marc: pic.jpg  
Marc: See you in 10 minutes! :D

*

Alex: It wasn't a joke  
Alex: Can I tell them, babe? Or my brother at least?

BF: Seriously...

Alex: Yeah

BF: Ok. But don't make it a big thing...

Alex: I was going to print t shirts with our faces on :/

BF: Jajaja. At least we'd look the same height 

Alex: jajaja :P You know I love you

BF: I do... xxx

Alex: I'll let you know. Enjoy the windsurfing xxx

BF: I'll try. Love and miss you too, can't wait for you to visit xx

Alex: At this rate we'll get a family discount to Switzerland xx

BF: jajajaja  
BF: Safe training xx


End file.
